1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of lawnmowers having liquid-cooled engines, and more particularly, to an improved cooling system for such engines.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a riding lawnmower with a water cooled engine having a heat exchanger to transfer the heat away from the circulating cooling water. In conventional liquid cooled engines, output pulleys drive one or more belts, which drive pumps, motors and/or other compressors to move the coolant through the engine. In one design, a “push” type fan is mounted on the output pulley spindle of one of the pulleys adjacent the heat exchanger. Air is pushed through the core area of the heat exchanger by the fan.
Other arrangements have been configured, such as with cooling fans that are mounted underneath the heat exchanger so that air is drawn or “pulled” downward through the heat exchanger. A consequence of moving the air through the heat exchanger with a fan in a riding lawnmower is a build up of grass clippings and related debris on the intake side of the heat exchanger. For example, when directing air downward through the heat exchanger, dust, debris, and other materials tend to accumulate on the upper (inlet) areas of the heat exchanger, thereby reducing its efficiency and performance. Any debris not cleared from the intake side of the heat exchanger decreases the air flow volume that can be drawn across the heat exchanger, thereby decreasing the heat exchanger's heat transfer rate. In short, the engine is caused to run hotter, which lowers the engine's efficiency and longevity. Also, the aforementioned systems typically do not include nor address the exhaust systems of the engine, which generate considerable amounts of heat that must also be removed from the machine.
It therefore would be desirable to have an improved cooling system for water-cooled riding lawnmowers, tractors and similar vehicles.